Survivor
by AngelOfDarkness352
Summary: After Breaking Dawn. Alice rents a movie called the Titanic. Edward reveals a secret that no one thought possible. I might make into story it depends.


A/N- Enjoy! (Remember, takes place after Breaking Dawn)

00000000000

Bella and Edward "woke up" to another blissful morning. Though they never did sleep, they would understand why a human would not want to get out of bed on such a beautiful day. Rays of light shone in through the sliding glass door that led outside to their "secret" garden. All was peaceful. Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, and tenderly kissed him in such a passionate way that Edward couldn't help but moan.

Bella giggled when she remembered that their lovely, beautiful daughter Reneesme was right across from their room, and if she were awake she could hear what they were doing. Edward giggled with Bella until he decided to get up and get dressed. Bella soon followed him with their morning routine. They then went to Reneesme's room to get her up.

Today was her first day of Middle School. Since her rapid growing had stopped, her parents (and family) had decided to enroll her to regular school, to make a normal appearance. She had been going to public school for about 3 years now, and her first day of Junior High had gotten her to a new extreme excitement. Alice had helped her with her school clothes (clothes unlike any schoolgirl has every worn before) and also taught her how to do her own hair.

When Bella and Edward opened up her door, they found her wide-awake, new clothes already on with price tags off, grinning widely from ear to ear, waiting innocently for her parents to awake.

"Well, who knew we had someone waiting on us?" Bella said.

"I've been up for half an hour, I can't believe you guys wake up so late!" Nessie replied.

"Nessie, its 7:00 am in the morning." Her father replied calmly.

"Oh well, I'm ready to go!" She yelled, jumping around her room.

Her mother began to turn serious.

"Nessie, you can't act like this in school! Remember what I told you about keeping everything, you know, low. You should not be jumping around at 100 miles per hour around the classroom!"

"I know, trust me, I wouldn't let you guys down! Swear!"

Both parents smiled.

000000000

Nessie had been dropped off at school, and Bella and Edward were driving back, when Bella asked,

"You think she'll be okay?"

"Oh I'm sure of it, nothing we can't handle."

"But what if she does something supernatural? Won't people get suspicious? I do not want to move!"

"Relax, we won't have to, let's just see how it goes. Meanwhile, Alice rented a movie that none of us have seen before! It's not new, though."

"Oh really?" Bella replied, "What is it?"

"Titanic."

0000000000

When they arrived at the Cullen house (more like mansion), they parked Edward's Volvo in the remaining spot in the garage. They entered the house to find the entire family gathered around the TV in the middle of the room.

Alice patted a spot next to her and Jasper, leaving Bella and Edward no choice but to sit next to them.

"We've been waiting for almost an hour for you guys! Now we can start the movie!" Alice squeaked.

Then Carlisle pressed play on the remote, and everything got silent.

000000000

The first part of the movie wasn't that entertaining, but Bella noticed that Edward seemed really concentrated on it.

Whenever the old Rose began her flashbacks, I felt Edward stiffen beside me. Yet he was still concentrating. Like he was hanging on to every word, every sentence. How strange.

This wasn't like him. He usually listened, yes, but not this much. Oh well, she decided to ignore it and continue to watch the movie.

A very weird thing happened when the ship began to sink. Rose was trying to get Jack lose with the jackhammer, and I was imagining what I would do in a situation like that.

Then it got to the part where the ship was tilting, and people were sliding down, into the icy cold water.

Then Edward lost it. He flew up out of the chair we were sitting in, and whirled away into the next room. The Cullen's looked at him, but was too involved with the movie to care. I wanted to follow him and ask him what was wrong, but he suddenly pranced back into the room. He apologized and continued watching, but with squinting eyes, as though it was hurting him to watch.

I would have to ask him what was wrong, after the movie of course. I was sucked in to it. When it came to the part where Old Rose threw the necklace/ Diamond in the water, everyone gasped. Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and I were very shocked and upset when Jack Dawson died.

And the last scene, whether she was dreaming or not, was so touching that I began to "cry" the best I could. Edward put his arms around me, and all too soon the credits began to roll.

That was the best movie I have ever seen! I wanted to share the joy with Edward, but he looked distant, like he was going to cry to, but for different reasons.

Suddenly, he stood up, facing his whole family.

"I have a confession to make that no one knows," He said bravely.

" I am a survivor of the Titanic."

0000000000

A/N- How was it? Should I continue or just make this a short chapter?

Please Review

~Angel~


End file.
